


Unakite

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Virgil hasn't danced in a long long while, and decides to jam it up a little in their little dance room. Patton catches him and happily joins in on the fun.





	Unakite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my other story I promise!

Virgil sighed deeply, stretching. The day was going by slowly, the other gems having a lazy day in the living room. He usually goes, but today he wasn't feeling quite up to it.   
  
The sapphire shed his sweater, putting a headband on to hold his curly blue locks from his face. He was in his socks, in an empty room of the house with a radio plugged in. He hasn't danced in a while, the others usually distance themselves from him. He has never fused before, and Roman still has slight trust issues with him.   
  
He turned to the mirrors lining a wall of the room, three eyes blinking back at him. He squinted and turned around, not very fond of his own reflection. "Alright... let's do this."   
  
He padded over to the radio, plugging his cellular device into it with some cool cord thing Thomas gave him for "Christmas." Not that Virgil knew what Christmas was, but it was a fun day, so he wasn't bothered by it. He put on his list of songs he had downloaded and stood still, just letting the beat get to him.   
  
Virgil did this a lot when it came to dancing. He let the music rush through his body, his mind in tune to the beat and lyrics. Once he got used to the music, he swayed slightly, until the right song popped up that really had him moving. It was a remix of "Dark Horse" and "E.T" that had eventually got him to move around, and he even sang along to it.   
  
It felt good to dance again. He used to do it a lot a little after he learned about fusions. He saw everyone did it by dancing and synchronizing with one another, being in tune to the others emotions. He first witnessed it when Emile had first unfused, due to an arguement that happened between the two gems that had made up the cheery gem. Virgil remembers how happy he was to see the two make up again, Pattons happy giggles as Logan twirled him around and dipped him and Logans eyes full of warmth as his gem glowed.  
  
He had practiced dancing almost religiously afterwards, and soon it was less about the fusing and more about how good it made him feel. He developed his own unique style, different from Roman's and Logans style, but a little similar to Pattons. He was less about the ballet like movements, and more sensual. He enjoyed it, the music flowing through his body as he moved along almost mindlessly to it.   
  
After an arguement between he and Roman though, he stopped for a few years. He recalled Roman yelling at him, telling him that hand to hand combat (Virgils fighting style, as he doesn't have a weapon) was useless and he was too creepy for anyone to try and fuse with him. Roman had since apologized, and Virgil had forgiven him. Still, the words were true and stuck with him to this day.   
  
Thinking about it almost made him stop, but he managed to push through. So what if that was true? He can do this, he can do whatever he wants. Roman can say whatever he wants, but dancing made Virgil happy. With this thought in mind, the sapphire got more confident in his singing, dancing more quickly and confidently.   
  
His eyes, which he hadn't known had closed in the first place, shot open as a softer and sweeter voice joined in to sing the females verse. Emile had unfused apparently, and Patton had wandered into the room Virgil had been dancing in.   
  
Virgil almost stopped immediately, but Patton grabbed his hands and easily fell into step with him, beaming brightly at him. Virgil flushed a dark blue, but continued to sing and dance along with him. He was slightly shocked to see Patton easily adjust to the more sensual dance movements, singing confidently as Virgil pushed past his own mental barrier and let his hands wander.   
  
Virgils hands slid up from Pattons hips, across his shoulders and sliding along the arms of the rose quartz. He grabbed Pattons hand, twirling the male around and wrapping a hand around his waist, pressing against his lower back as their feet moved in sync. He hadn't noticed their gems starting to glow as the songs beat got more intense, pulling Patton close,their bodies were pressed flushed together. Pattons hands wandered over his shoulders, before he hooked his arms around Virgils neck. Right on time did Virgil dip him down, Pattons leg wrapping around his waist as he tipped his head back slightly, back bending at a flexibility only he had. Their eyes made contact, and something snapped inside of the two as a bright light engulfed them.   
  
His eyes opened, all four blinking rapidly at the brightness of the room. A tinted visor covered his vision, and he-   
  
Well, he didn't know who he was. He looked down, curly bangs falling over his face and framing it delicately. He whipped around towards the mirror, and his eyes widened.   
  
He was tall, but only about seven feet. He had Pattons smaller waist and his more plush hips, but he was very skinny like Virgil. His hair was an absolute mess, and eyeshadow was smeared under all of his eyes. His eyes landed on his gem, and his name seemed to be whispered in the back of his mind. Unakite.   
  
The visor was scarlet, making seeing a bit hard. He pulled the visor off, blinking rapidly. He heard a gasp and whirled around, seeing three different people in the doorway. Logan and Roman looked surprised, while Thomas was grinning toothily and buzzing in excitement.   
  
Immediately, his thoughts clashed and he unfused, two becoming one once more.   
  
With a soft 'oof,' the two fell apart onto the floor. Patton laid there with a dopey grin on his face while Virgil was flushed in embarrassment at being caught.   
  
"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Thomas squealed, hopping onto Virgil and basically becoming a koala.   
  
Virgil only flushed more and glared at the door as his friends laughed.   
  
Well, at least they didn't catch him dancing. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed towards the end, but I haven't reread this mess and I don't plan to hehe 
> 
> Just trying to make my writing better


End file.
